There are a wide variety of applications in which document stackers are either required or are advantageous for use. For example, in banks or other like institutions, it is very advantageous to provide apparatus for accurately stacking large quantities of bills (i.e. paper currency) and also a tremendous volume of checks which are of varying sizes, thicknesses, finishes and the like. As a result, stacks of checks of the same dimensions and thicknesses must be formed before such checks can be counted, thereby greatly increasing the amount of handling operations necessary in the processing of such documents.
Another typical application in which such stacking devices are employed is in the field of coupons. Coupons may take a variety of forms such as those which are printed in newspapers and/or periodicals and which are normally cut out from such newspapers and periodicals prior to use. Coupons may also be provided as part of the package in which a product is wrapped and hence be of still another form of paper insofar as size, weight and/or thickness of paper and finish are concerned. Companies processing such coupons would find it highly advantageous to be able to process coupons of varying sizes, thicknesses and finishes while at the same time being capable of counting stacks of such dissimilar coupons accurately and at a high rate of speed. It should be understood that the applications set forth hereinabove are merely exemplary and that a large variety of other applications in which devices capable of stacking documents of dissimilar sizes, weights, thicknesses and finishes can be used to great advantage.